


Winter is Here

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: Toris gripped Eduard’s hands in his. “Ed,” he said firmly. “I swear by the old gods, I won’t die beyond the Wall. I’ll come back to Winterfell alive. I’ll come back to you.”Written for Day 5: AU of APH Rare Pair Week.





	Winter is Here

A soft late fall snow fell onto the Northern landscape, dotting the roofs of Winterfell and the fields beyond. 

Toris looked out of the tower window into the courtyard below, at the people bustling to various parts of the castle, at the line of cavalry heading out of the castle gates flying the Stark direwolf. Soon his father would meet with the other lords of the North, the Umbers, the Karstarks, the Reeds, the Mormonts, and head North beyond the Wall to face the newly-crowned King-Beyond-the-Wall and the wildling rebels he had assembled. 

“I can’t sit here in good conscience,” said Toris. “I need to ride North with him.” 

Maester Eduard flipped a page through his tome about the Valyrians. “You are the heir to Winterfell and the North. Your father, Lord Stark, has explicitly commanded that you stay _here_.” 

“I am _one and twenty_ ,” said Toris, turning his eyes away from the assembly. “I’m not a boy anymore—” 

“No, but you are a young lordling, and it’s not good for young lords to _die_.” 

“If I die, then I die with Father.” 

Eduard rolled his eyes. “If you die, Winterfell will pass to your younger sister and her future husband. Ruta is _fifteen_.” He turned another page in his book. “We’ve gone over this before.” He would never say this to Toris’ face but the man held onto his Stark convictions to the death. 

Toris continued, “Robb Stark was fourteen when he crowned King in the North.” 

“And _King_ Robb Stark _died_ less than three years later at a wedding,” Eduard pressed. “Did your previous maester teach you _anything_?” 

Toris rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk, considering that you’re only a few years older than me.” 

“That has nothing to do with anything.” Eduard sighed. “This conversation is going nowhere.” He returned to his book. His heart pounded and his eyes skimmed the pages. 

“Are you even reading that?” asked Toris. 

“…Yes.” 

“I’ve never seen you read that fast.” 

“I’m a quick reader.” 

Toris looked at him skeptically. Lying like that could never work. Eduard caught his eye by reading so much when he first arrived at Winterfell a year ago. 

“Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?” 

“Such as the fact that you may _die_ if you make this stupid decision—” 

“If Father dies beyond the Wall—” 

“My lord, you _can’t_ go,” said Eduard. 

“You can’t command me, Ed,” Toris scoffed. 

“I’m not _commanding_ you. I’ve been _trying_ to get you to look at this rationally.” 

“I can’t be rational when my father’s _life_ will be on the line.” 

Eduard slammed his book shut. “Fine,” he snapped. “Then put your own damn life on the line too, and _I’ll_ train Ruta to become the Lady of Winterfell.” 

Toris took a few steps back and looked as if Eduard had slapped him. “How could you say something so cruel?” he said quietly. 

Eduard’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry. Toris, I’m just…You know how much I care about you. If you go…” 

“I won’t die.” 

“You say that, but life is unpredictable,” said Eduard. “I can’t imagine Winterfell without you.” 

Toris gripped Eduard’s hands in his. “Ed,” he said firmly. “I swear by the old gods, I won’t die beyond the Wall. I’ll come back to Winterfell alive. I’ll come back to you.” 

“But what if you don’t?” Eduard squeezed his hands. “You have no idea how dangerous it is in the far North. Your father is assembling nearly all of the Northern lords. The wildlings are becoming bolder. There are direwolves—” 

“A direwolf won’t attack _me_. I’m a Stark. The direwolf is the sigil of my House.” 

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Eduard laughed. “If anything, Stark flesh might even be more appealing to a direwolf.” 

Toris chuckled. He touched a silver link on the chain around Eduard’s neck. “Is _that_ how a maester receives a Valyrian steel link? You study the higher mysteries of whether or not direwolves will eat Starks?” 

“We study mysteries a bit higher than that, but no less important.” 

Toris looked out the window and his face fell. The courtyard was now completely deserted. 

“I’ve made up my mind. I’ll ride out to them tomorrow.” 

Eduard’s heart sank. “Toris…” 

“It’s the only honorable thing to do.” 

“Oh you Starks and your honor,” Eduard muttered. 

Toris kissed his forehead. “I’ll be fine. I’ve promised you.” He ran his thumb over his hand. He looked down thoughtfully before raising his head. Toris had green eyes—so uncharacteristic of the Starks. 

“I love you, Ed.” 

Eduard’s face grew red. A maester took a vow of celibacy before being fully initiated, much like new members of the Night’s Watch. Whether or not maesters followed those vows in practice was an entirely different topic. 

Relations between maesters and the family they served were explicitly forbidden. But that hadn’t stopped the quick glances, fleeting touches, and secret kisses. 

“I love you too,” Eduard whispered back. 

Toris kissed him. Eduard put a hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. 

“I’ll leave tomorrow,” said Toris. “In the morning before dawn. Before Mother and Ruta wake up. I’ll visit you before I get on my horse.” 

“Yes, please do it before Ruta wakes up. Knowing her, she’ll want to go _with_ you.” 

“That girl has a touch of the wolf’s blood in her.” 

“More than a touch in my opinion.” Eduard stood up, holding his book close to his chest. “If this is the last time I’ll ever see you…” 

“It won’t be.” 

Eduard looked up at Toris and a lump grew in his throat. “What if…” 

“I won’t die, Ed.” 

It wasn’t about the possibility of Toris dying. This was about something Eduard had been wanting to talk about for months. 

“Let’s go to supper,” Eduard said suddenly. For the countless time, he lost his nerve. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“You looked like you were going to say something.” 

“It must have slipped my mind.” 

Toris kissed his forehead. Eduard cursed himself for staying quiet again. 

After all of Winterfell had gone to sleep, he knocked on Toris’ door. 


End file.
